


Open Your Eyes Into Mine

by Cassidy_Doris



Series: Sterek Ficlets [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Stiles, Roommates, Sterek Secret Santa Gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidy_Doris/pseuds/Cassidy_Doris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds a new roommate in Derek Hale and also love. But he knows Derek Hale is off limits. So, in other words, Stiles is screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Eyes Into Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I participated in Sterek Secret Santa this year and this was my gift to my giftee Mophasia on tumblr! :D Now that we've all been revealed I wanted to post it here!

“Ugh, he’s so goddamn good looking!” Stiles exclaims, throwing his backpack across the room. He’s holding his phone between his shoulder and ear, as he reaches down for his zipper to get his pants off. In the haste to get comfortable and into his bed, he feels his phone slipping as he’s slips his pants down past his thighs and unceremoniously stumbles a few steps, “oh, shit, Scott-” is all he says before his phone falls to the floor and he faces plants, (thankfully) onto his bed.

 “Fuck my life!” He groans into his sheets. He kicks his legs, like a five year old having a tantrum, before his pants finally come fully off and then he rolls over to the edge to retrieve his phone, when he puts it to his ear, he hears laughter. “Not funny, Scott!”

“Aw, I’m sorry bro, you okay? You fell trying to get your pants off again, didn’t you?” Scott says, mocking concern and _goddamn it_ this guys good. No wonder they’re best friends.

“Our friendship is sorta, creepily, awesome.” Stiles jokes and Scott laughs again through the phone.

“Allison says that if you weren’t pining so much for someone else and I wasn’t so obviously in love with her, she’d be concerned.” Scott replies. Stiles shrugs, nodding his head. “But, please, continue with your never ending conversation about how _goddamn good looking_ , Derek is one more time. I don’t think I’ve heard you say it enough.”

“Shut _up_ , Scotty. After all you put me through in high school!” Stiles says, “I have earned my right!”

“Touche, like I said, continue.” Scott agrees. Stiles makes a pleased sound and sits up cross legged on his bed.

“It’s just, he’s so goddamn good looking!” Stiles exclaims for the hundredth time, making Scott laugh again. “And I don’t know what to do about it because he’s so crazily out of my league and even if he _was_ in my league, he introduced me to his friends Erica, Boyd and Isaac and now they’re kind of my only friends here, since you decided to up and peace it from me and UCLA and transfer to UC Davis. I can’t fuck that up.”

“I highly doubt Erica, Boyd or Isaac would stop being friends with you if something happened. You’ve been friends with them for six months now, established some footing there, Allison, Lydia and I have met them. We all got along. They’re really good people, I don’t think they’d be dicks if anything bad happened, which I really don’t think would happen anyway.”

“I know! I know, just,” Stiles runs his hand through his hair and pulls at, frustrated. He hears a door open and close and it’s so sad how fast his heart rate picks up out of pure excitement. “Hey, I gotta go, movie night with the roommate.”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s your favorite pastime now. Let’s just completely ignore our best friend because we’re in love.” Scott jokes.

“Oh, I didn’t know we had started talking about you now, Scott.” Stiles quips back. He hears a fuck you, before yelling back love you, too and hanging up. It takes him five seconds after the phone call to text back, **also, not in love, dick**. Scott texts, **whatever you say, man**. Stiles decides to ignore him for the rest of the night in favor of the pizza and the movie waiting for him. Nothing else.

“Hey, Der! Thanks for picking up the pizza tonight.” Stiles says as he walks out to greet his roommate. Derek had found Stiles seven months ago via craigslist about being in need of a roommate because his horrible excuse for a best friend was leaving him for a big fancy vet school. _Rude_. Derek had replied with an apology on behalf of this horrible best friend and a desperate need to be out of his sisters house before her new boyfriend moved in and things got awkward. Stiles had immediately decided he was a winner. Then upon meeting Derek, decided that Stiles was also a winner and extremely fucked.

Stiles still stands by that, as he walks to the fridge and pulls out two beers, and Derek places the pizza on the counter.

“Not a problem, you got it last week, that’s how this goes.” Derek shrugs. Right, that’s how _this_ goes, because they have a routine. Him and Derek. Pizza and movie night on Fridays. Drinks with Erica, Boyd and Isaac on Saturdays, sometimes even dancing. Sundays were their sleep in, have brunch, do errands day. They were so domestic, it made Stiles sick, and also incredibly pleased. He just wanted that to be real, Stiles shakes his head, trying to ban the thought from his mind.

“You okay over there?” Derek asks, amusement in his voice. Stiles sticks out his tongue and walks over to him, um, the pizza, walks closer to be near the pizza.

“Shut up, just got lost in thought.” Stiles laughs. He turns to look at Derek, who has this smile on his face and Stiles is sure he’s making fun of him. So, Stiles hits his arm. “Stop being a dick. What did you pick up at Redbox for the evening?”

He hands Derek one of the beers he got from the fridge and turns to pull down two plates from the cupboard.

“Um, I got The Fault in Our Stars -” Derek starts before Stiles scoffs and whips around.

            “Veto. No way am I crying tonight, Hale. We’re not even properly prepared. We don't have boxes of tissue or ice cream or cigarettes!” Stiles exclaims.

            “You don’t even smoke!” Derek argues.

            “It’s a metaphor, damn it!” Stiles sighs, dramatically.

            “You’re so weird.” Derek laughs.

            “Yeah, but you love my weird.” Stiles freezes, hand on the pizza box. He’s stone cold frozen man and royally freaking out. _It’s cool, act cool, open the box and get a slice and just be cool, Stiles._ “Um, what else did you get?”

            “22 Jump Street.” Derek says, his voice sounding dazed and confused. Stiles looks up to Derek staring at him, leveling a look at him Stiles doesn’t have cataloged. Cataloged, what? No, Stiles doesn’t observe every small detail about Derek’s life all the way down to his

mannerisms. That’s crazy.

            “22 Jump Street is an excellent second pick. Good one.” Stiles says casually. Pulling out three slices and taking his beer into the next room. He sees Derek stare at him throughout the entire movie and it ignores it the entire time.

            ***

            “Oh, good! Derek’s here!” Erica claps her hands excitedly. Stiles nearly misses the sip of beer he’s about to take because he’s too preoccupied with how fucking adorable Derek looks, walking in from the cold wearing a black peacoat and a black and gray checkered scarf. He’s rubbing his hands together and smiling over at him, or no, the group. Derek’s totally not smiling directly at Stiles. Stiles clears his throat and takes a sip, looking down at the table. Derek slides into the booth next to him, arm coming around Stiles to make more room. Derek ruffles Isaac’s hair who is sitting on the other side of him.

            “What’s up, little brother?” Derek jokes. Isaac smacks at Derek’s hand and huffs.

            “Older by a few months!” Isaac complains. He’s also adopted, adopted when Derek and Isaac were in their sophomore year of high school. Derek had come home from Isaac’s one night and explained to his mom that he’d watched Isaac’s dad get really made with Isaac. Then Derek’s mom took off like a bat out of hell back to Isaac’s and then the police station. There were a lot of judges and it took awhile, but Isaac was giving up to the state and then quickly handed to Talia and the Hale family. It made Stiles want to meet her and fear her at the same time.

            Derek laughs then, causing Stiles to smile on instinct because he just loves hearing that laugh. He catches Erica staring at him, no glaring really, and he gets it. He’s learned a lot about the group in his six months of actually knowing Derek. He knows Derek has some sketchy history with past relationships, he knows that the four of them are weirdly territorial and protective of each other. He stares back, trying to tell Erica that their unspoken rule of “Derek Hale not being on the market,” isn’t going to be broken. He just loves hearing the man laugh. He picks at the label on his beer bottle and looks up at Derek.

            “I, uh, ordered you the whiskey you like.” Stiles says. Derek seems to light up and lean forward, before his smile falters and his whole body tenses up. Stiles doesn’t realize he’s been leaning in to, like they were both caught in this weird magnetic force field that was bringing them together. Derek stiffly moves back and Stiles averts his eyes back to his beer and picking at the label.

            “Thanks, Stiles.” Derek manages to say, like it was hard for him to say it in the first place. Stiles suddenly feels very awkward and out of place.

            “Yeah, uh, no problem. Ya know, just what good friends do.” Stiles says to the table at large. Derek nods and smiles, weakly.

            They sit around for a few more hours before Stiles deems it reasonable to make up an excuse that he’s tired and has a big test in some class tomorrow, even though he doesn’t. Derek’s looking at him like he knows it’s a lie too and like he feels, fuck, it looks like sympathy. Like, maybe Derek does know how awful Stiles is crushing on him and is looking at him like “yeah, maybe leaving is the best, it’s been awkward enough.” Erica nods, with a different expression on her face, one that looks so similar to Lydia’s it’s scary. He wishes them a good night and nearly flees the bar.

            He pretends he’s sleeping when Derek comes knocking on his door an hour later.

            ***

            It’s been a few weeks since the incident and things get back to normal. They all pretend that it wasn’t super awkward at the bar that night but Stiles still makes sure that when they _are_ at the bar on Saturdays he doesn’t sit near Derek, or talk to Derek unless he’s telling a story to the whole table, where Derek is included. He spends less and less time at home and more time at the library or picking up more shifts from his work study or internship. He still sticks around for movie night Friday and those, thankfully, aren’t tainted by how awkward Stiles and his crush are. Derek is still Derek on those nights.

            Except for tonight, when Stiles comes running in with the pizza.

            “Hey, Derek! I got bacon and pineapple! Be happy I was in a giving mood to let you have your favorite pizza tonight.” Stiles laughs, walking into the kitchen and setting it down. When he turns, Derek is in the doorway, hands in his pockets, looking nervous. “You okay there, big guy?”

            “What?” Derek says, shaking his head and snapping out of whatever daze he was in, “Yeah, oh yeah, super good.”

            “Uh huh, what’s wrong?” Stiles asks. He walks to the fridge and pulls out two Bud Lights. He walks to the kitchen table and places one across from him. “Sit.”

            “Stiles, seriously, nothing’s wrong.” Derek sighs.

            “Don’t lie to me. We’re friends. Come on, I’m awesome at cheering people up.” Stiles pestures.

            “Stiles -”

            “Derek!”

            “Would you wanna go to dinner?” Derek blurts. Stiles raises his eyebrow at him.

            “What? Now? I just bought pizza.” Stiles laughs. Derek shakes his head and pouts, actually pouts.

            “No, I just meant, sometime this week. Out. Just me and you.” Stiles almost doesn’t catch that last bit with how quiet Derek is talking. Stiles’ heart starts racing and he knows this is his fight or flight mode kicking in because this isn’t part of the deal. Derek isn’t suppose to actually _want_ to date him. That goes against the unspoken pact. It would be easier to live up to the unspoken pact if Derek didn’t have feelings back. So much easier that way.

            “Ihaveaboyfriend!” Stiles yells, and fuck, what kind of plan was that? His brain and mouth never communicate beforehand.

            “Oh, right, that makes sense. You’ve been gone a lot lately. That’s great Stiles, so great.” Derek nods. Stiles stands, suddenly. Not sure what to do, this is awful, why did he lie? Derek was right here in front of him asking him out, that probably meant that it was a possibility Derek wanted to kiss him and Stiles _really_ wanted to kiss him back. But his head just kept yelling at him to leave, stop this, abort. He naturally responds to the flight instinct. So, he does.

            “I, um, I’m, shit. I forgot to pick something up from the store.” Stiles mumbles. How he got to his car and to Scott’s five hours later in Davis was beyond him.

***

“I told you I’d fuck this up, Scott.” Stiles whispers, staring at his phone for what must be the millionth time all weekend. Scott pats his lap, sympathetically as he stares at Iron Man blow some shit up on the screen. Allison comes in from the kitchen, sitting next to him, a gallon of ice cream in her lap. She offers a weak smile and a spoon in his direction and just, _bless her_.

            Allison clears her throat, which catches Scotts attention, they stare meaningfully at each other for a few seconds before Scott nods and hits pause on the remote. Stiles sighs, he wants that stupid telepathic, mind-meld with your significant other, power. He really does. 

            “Stiles, we promised not to talk about it all weekend, but it’s Sunday and you need to get back to school because it’s a five hour drive and it’s almost nine. We should talk about it.” Allison says. Stiles takes one last spoonful of ice cream and sits up, nodding to them both.

            “I think, I don’t know, it started with Derek asking me if I’d want to do dinner sometime and I panicked and told him I had a boyfriend and he said that it made sense because I had been gone a lot and that it was _so great_. But it’s not great, because I don’t have a boyfriend! I want him to be my boyfriend. Jesus, I just,-”

            “Why did you even tell him you had a boyfriend in the first place, then? Why aren’t you allowed to date him again?” Allison asks.

            “Because Erica so clearly gets across with just her _face_ that Derek Hale is off limits and shouldn’t be touched.”

            “Has she ever actually said that though?” Scott asks this time.

            “Well, no, but I pick up on people’s vibes Scotty, you know me.”

            “What _I_ know, is that you make things up to protect yourself. And I get it man, you guard your heart so it can’t be crushed because so many people didn’t handle it with care in the past.”

            “Scott, that’s not why -”

            “That is why, though. You aren’t doing this because you’re afraid of losing Erica, Boyd or Isaac, because you know you couldn’t lose them. You’re afraid because you can’t admit how deep you already are, you’re afraid of losing Derek, you’re afraid because you’re in love with him, Stiles.” When Scott stops talking, the apartment is so scary quiet it feels claustrophobic and Stiles’ vision starts to blur. Scott is there, instantly wrapping his arms around Stiles’ waist. “It’s okay to be in love, Stiles. You never let yourself be in love. It’s okay, just breathe.”

            Allison soon wraps herself around Stiles too. They just sit like that, while Stiles sobs. They start easing up, when his hiccups start slowing down and he’s able to take long deep breaths, when he wipes his eyes for the last time he looks at them both and smiles.

            “Thanks guys.” Allison and Scott both nod. Allison leans into kiss his cheek and Scott grabs Stiles’ phone off the coffee table and puts it in his hand.

            “Call Derek, or Erica, explain yourself. Figure it out.” Scott says quietly, he stands up holding out his hand for Allison. She takes it and stands. Allison leans down to kiss Stiles’ head, whispering a goodnight before disappearing with Scott into their room. Stiles sighs before hitting dial, the phone answers on the third ring.

            “I was wondering when you’d call. Nice disappearing act there, _Houdini_.” Erica spits through the phone. Stiles heart is practically in his throat, he feels like he can’t swallow let alone speak.

            “Erica.” Stiles manages.

            “Listen, just don’t.”  Erica sounds like she wants to cry but instead just hangs up on him. He sighs, hanging up and giving it a few minutes before dialing back.

            “What?” Erica answers.

            “Please, Erica, listen to me. I fucked up. I didn’t mean to break our unspoken pact, okay? I believed in that rule! I didn’t want to fall in love with Derek because if something happened between us, then you guys have every right to side with him and shut me out. I didn’t want to lose you guys as friends. I couldn’t lose you guys as friends. I tried, okay?” Stiles begs.

            “What? Stiles, I swear to god, what stupid, unspoken pact are you talking about?” Erica sighs.

            “The looks you gave me whenever I laughed at Derek’s jokes, touched him, smiled at him. Damn, Erica, I got it. Just with your _looks_ , I knew what you were trying to say, ‘ _don’t even bother, Stiles_.’ ‘ _He’s way out of your league_.’” Stiles explains. He hears her sigh again and he’s even sure there’s some swearing. There’s shuffling, whispering and lots of doors opening and closing.

            “Erica?” Stiles asks in concern.

            “Stiles?” A voice asks in response. Stiles heart slams out of his chest and practically plummets through his stomach.

            “Hi, Derek.” Stiles says, sighly.

            “Erica says you’re an idiot and there never was a pact. She was trying to encourage you. Oh, she also says you owe her an apology because she’d never think you’re out of anyones league, and she’s super offended and mad at you now. Does any of that make sense?” Derek asks. Stiles smiles and his heart changes course, starts skipping and beating rapidly, with _hope._

            “Yeah, yeah, it does. Look, Derek. I don’t have a boyfriend. I never did. I just, I was so scared, for a lot of stupid reasons, about what it would mean if I fell in love with you and it all blew up in my face.” Stiles stops briefly to take a deep breath because he’s taking so fast but he doesn’t pause long enough to let Derek try to interrupt, “I’m not good at this. I’ve never done serious relationships and it scares me. Because, Derek, I think you’re kind of the only serious relationship I want to be in, like ever. I’m in love with you. That’s it. I just really fucking love you and am terrified about it, okay?”

            The other end is dead silent and he pulls his phone away from his ear to see if maybe the line got disconnected but it hasn’t and maybe Derek just doesn’t know how to reject him and is taking his time.

            “Look, Derek, you don’t have to say anything. You don’t feel the same, I get -”

            “I asked you out to dinner!” Derek interrupts, it’s so sudden and loud that it makes Stiles jump a little.

            “What?”

            “I asked you to dinner, Stiles. That meant I wanted to take you on a date. I was hoping multiple dates, with lots of kissing and possibly sex. And even I’m-in-love-with-you-too confessions once I had you in my bed, cuddled up next to me. _Jesus_.” Derek sighs through the phone and Stiles doesn’t really know if he’s heard him correctly, doesn’t even know what to do with this information.

            “You, you’re in love with me?” Stiles stumbles over his words.

            “Irrevocably.” Derek answers. “Will you, can you come home now?”

            The way Derek says it makes Stiles melt. The way he says _home_. The way he sounds so small and worried, like Stiles is going to say no, like these love confessions were just confessions and Stiles isn’t going to instantly run to him. Stiles can’t stop smiling.

            “I’ll be there in five hours.” Stiles whispers.

            “I’ll be waiting.” Derek whispers back.

            Stiles yells a goodbye to Scott and Allison, knowing that they were listening in, as he rushes out the door. And when he gets home at one am, Derek’s there.  And when he’s pushed up against the door, being kissed senseless, Derek’s there. And when he’s being taken to bed, Derek’s there. And in the morning, when Stiles opens his eyes into Derek’s, everything feels better, because Derek’s _there_.

           

           

 


End file.
